


Soulmates: Betrayal

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Nyxale, and all of Kirkwall, has been betrayed. Now she deals with the aftermath.





	Soulmates: Betrayal

I…don't know, anymore. Is this my punishment from the Maker or Andraste for not seeking my true Soul Mate? Did I truly bring this destruction to so many innocent people; to all of Kirkwall?

Anders blew up the Kirkwall Chantry. He never gave me any cause to believe he was capable of such horror. And he manipulated me. It makes me wonder - was any of this even _real_ for him?

The look on my face drove Liane's hand as her blade plunged into his heart. She told me that while she had felt betrayed, herself, it was the fact he had betrayed _me_ , her twin, and had broken my heart that cause her to react violently.

Now I'm being questioned by the Templars. After all, it was no secret we were lovers.

It's all my fault, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
>  **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
